Accidentally
by Nikki Pond
Summary: What kind of whovian would not want to meet the legendary character of the show called Doctor Who? Maybe there are some, people who would respect him but has anyone considered that life with the Doctor is dangerous? But maybe this story will change your mind. This is a story about a girl who went to the Doctor's universe. And she certainly is scared and just wants to go home.
1. Ch 1: Molecular Dissemination Part 1

**Accidentally** written by Nikki Pond.

**Summary**: What kind of whovian would not want to meet the legendary character of the show called Doctor Who? Maybe there are some, people who would respect him but has anyone considered that life with the Doctor is dangerous? But maybe this story will change your mind. This is a story about a girl who went to the Doctor's universe. And she certainly is scared and just wants to go home. It's dangerous travelling with him, she knows that.

**Category:** Angst/Hurt&Comfort/Mystery/Drama/Tragedy/Sci-fi/Adventure.

**Author's Note**: Hello! Welcome to another OC fanfic I wrote ;) Just to let you know, this will be updated every week ;) Though I have to warn u that there may be times I won't update for whatever situation I got into myself or I was too emotional. Anyway, this fanfic is inspired by the amazing authors: Emptyvoices, Fan Fictional Authoress, LovelyAmberLight, multiverse-tourist. I like to try take the OC to a different direction and I want to try writing an original. I know I have written original stories before but this one is going to be bigger and probably my biggest project. People would say my Time Ladies are bigger but I find that they're not original. It's an AU to each series and episodes, and I really want to try and go make an adventure which I'm not good at. This fanfic will reach to a realistic direction. So anyway, I hope you like this and please review! I haven't written a big original for a while. Oh and forgive me if I mistaken some things and especially if I got the American and British words there. I'm not American nor English, so I'm having a hard time to sort my thoughts and knowledge and I really did my best at research American and British words, and especially reading the list. So let me know if you caught an American Word. Adios! And please review!

And wow! We're close to Doctor Who Series 8 premiere. To be honest, I lost my excitement in Doctor Who (I'm honest people) while I was on a three month break from writing a fanfic because I fell in love in reading 'Rise of the Guardians' which I suggest you read because I find Jack Frost and the Doctor similar, in a way. And what's my current thoughts: Sleepy, hungry and eager to write a Rise of the Guardians fanfics but-oops, sorry Nikki but you couldn't, not yet, still have to write all those Doctor Who fanfics first!- Yeah. I am planning to write a ROTG fanfics and NO - it's not an OC fanfic, more like an adventure fanfic with Guardians!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

* * *

_This is dedicated to my best friend, Wynona, who's birthday is today. She's my very friend at school and we soon became best friends, and I will not forget the times we spent together and she's the one who brought me happy memories at school. Happy Birthday._

* * *

-**Chapter One**-

-Molecular Dissemination: Part 1-

* * *

People would say that life with the Doctor would be fantastic, brilliant, amazing, and other synonyms that could describe it. You'd get to see amazing worlds, save people, run a lot, and get to be with the Doctor- your favourite fictional character that happens to be an alien and that can travel through time and space in his blue box that is called the TARDIS. (Time And Relative Dimension In Space.)

Maybe it would be nice to meet the Doctor, cool, even. What kind of Whovian would not want to meet the legendary character of the show called Doctor Who? Maybe there are some people who would respect him, but has anyone considered that life with the Doctor would be dangerous? Sure, he's a good man, even though he wouldn't consider himself that, but he is dangerous. He fights and saves people. There are enemies that want to bring him down. He takes many companions with him, and they all end up hurt, but not as much as the Doctor, who ends up hurting even more. His hearts break when the people he loves touch his hearts and fade away.

Maybe this story will change your mind?

Maybe this story will make you realise that travelling with the Doctor is dangerous.

-0-

Hailey shook her head as she walked down the streets of London. It was a busy day, and a great day as some would say. She had just came from work, and by work she meant at Zizzi. Nice restaurant. Bit fancy and great pizza! She loved eating pizza as it was one of her favourite foods. She had just started working and had just finished her first day and couldn't help but smile just a bit.

For once, her first day of work didn't end badly. Each time she got a job, her first day would end badly. But this time, she made no trouble working as a waitress at Zizzi. Her first job was working as a cashier in a coffee shop, but somehow she got the ingredients mixed up and forgot the order sometimes. Next, she worked as an assistant of a librarian but always knocked the books over. Then, she worked as a cashier in a fast food restaurant, but she ended up clumsily knocking the drinks and some meals in the floor. That was the first time she was fired on her first day. She had even taken training and still her first day working there ended up not so great! From then on, she was always fired on her first day. Working at Zizzi might be a good sign.

Maybe that meant that Zizzi wouldn't bring bad luck around. It had to be a good sign. This was where she was meant to work. No. She didn't want to make it sound like destiny or anything, but she was desperate to get a job. She needed money. Her dad's money was running low, and she had used up her money for her father's medical bills. And now they were saving money for bills, deadline payments, the bank, etc.

Hailey shook her head, realizing she was a bit lost in her thoughts. She continued walking, her pocket bag on her shoulder as she passed by English people. Glancing in her left, she saw the blue River Thames flowing. It was nice living in London, and Hailey thought that she would rather stay there. In her mind, London was the most beautiful city in the world.

She opened the door of the coffee shop (Starbucks) and stepped into the place. The cool air blew on her face as she closed the door behind her. Her eyes roamed around until she spotted someone. Grinning, she walked over to a young man who sat in the corner. His table had two cups, and Hailey couldn't help but take one as she took a seat.

"So, how's the job?" the young man asked, grinning as he took a sip of his drink.

"Unbelievable," Hailey shook her head, taking a sip of her frappe. "For once since KFC, no bad luck."

"So what's it like, working at Zizzi?"

"Good and exhausting." She sighed, letting herself rest on the chair. "You have no idea Mason! It's good, and it's torture!"

Mason shook his head, a bit amused. "Yeah, I'd have to wear an apron."

"'I have to wear a vest, and it's killing me." Hailey complained. She shook her head, deciding that she would rather not think about her job too much. "OK, um, what are you going to do with your parents? With the- you know."

"I dunno." He sighed. "We've been talking about it, and it seems like they're going to do it."

Hailey gave him a faint smile with a hint of sadness. "I don't want you to go."

"I know." He took her hand, squeezing it as he placed his drink down. "But we'll see each other, Hales. We will and I promise you that. We'll talk on Facebook, over texts, and over the telephone."

"Yeah," she nodded, not looking at him. Mason and his family were soon going to move to another country, as his father's job was being relocated. And to be honest, she didn't care. She just wanted Mason to be here, and she was going to miss him.

"Hey," he knelt down in front of her, pushing her chin up gently as he forced her to look at him. "I'm sorry, I should have-"

"It's fine."

"It's not fine, Hailey," His voice was soothing, filled with care and concern. "Tomorrow night, it's just you and me. Us together. One last night."

"Yeah," she whispered, knowing that the next day after tomorrow was the day Mason would be out of her life. Sure, they would text, but she'd probably never see him again. And that scared her.

-0-

Hailey closed the door behind her and entered the living room. "Dad! I'm home." she called, putting her bag down. "Another job," she muttered to herself, and then she stopped suddenly when she spotted her father working on the dining table. There were gizmos, tools, wrenches, screwdrivers, other mechanical stuff, and some paper lying around. He also had his goggles on and was wearing his lab coat. To Hailey, it looked a mess. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry dear," Her dad shook his head, looking up at her. "I have a deadline tomorrow. So, how's your first day at work?"

"Good." Hailey sighed as she propped herself on a couch. "I didn't mess up. That's a good sign, right?" No response. She realized her dad was busy and distracted. "Um, dad, what are you doing? Is this one of your inventions?"

"It has to work!"

Her dad had been an inventor a long time and a business man to some science company. Hailey couldn't remember the name of his work, but she knew that he had invented things. Most of his inventions were not successful. He was failing miserably, to everyone except Hailey. His co-workers said that he just had to stop, but her dad was confident that he could do it. He could make something that could change the world.

"I know it will," Hailey said gently.

He gave her a big grin before setting it up to work, looking at his plans. He had a deadline a day after tomorrow. He was looking at the blueprints and jotting down more items. He realized that he needed more parts before his invention was complete.

Hailey held the remote, pointing it at the small telly and switched channels again and again.

"Is Doctor Who, on?" Her father called.

Hailey glanced at him, knowing that her dad was a big fan of that show. She switched the channel to BBC. "No." She shook her head.

He whined a bit. "Aw!"

She shook her head, amused at a bit of her dad's childish act, even if he was fifty-four years old. "Have you eaten already?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't remember? How long have you been working?"

"Um…maybe three or four hours tops?"

Hailey chuckled a bit. "We'll order pizza, sound good?"

"Great!"

She got up and picked up the phone and dialed the number

-0-

Hailey sat on the couch in her living room. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see it was six o'clock. She was waiting for Mason, knowing that he was going to pick her up. She had tried to convince him that he didn't need to pick her up, but he refused to let Hailey pay the taxi since she's having trouble with money, and he was NOT allowing her to walk all by herself at night.

Her dad was at work, so it was just her. This was it. This would be their last night together before he moved away. Tomorrow, he would be gone. Then, her eyes lit up when she heard the doorbell rang. She rushed to the front door, opened it, and saw Mason standing there, who was wearing his black and white stripe shirt and trousers.

"Mason!" Hailey grinned widely.

"Hey Hales," He gave her a peck on the cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." She allowed him to lead her to his car that was parked at the end of her driveway. "So, where are we going?"

"Something special. It's a surprise." He gave her a soft smile as she climbed into the passenger seat, and he took the driver's seat. He started the engines and drove down the road. "So, how's your dad?"

"Busy," Hailey replied. "Working on his invention."

"Another one?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "'Something big that would change the world forever,' he said."

He rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

"You're just like the other people," Hailey sighed. Not many people had faith in her dad and especially his inventions. They all knew his inventions ended in failure, and whenever people laughed at him, her father would just stand up and have confidence that he would try it again another time and do better.

"I'm sorry," Mason shook his head.

Hailey didn't say anything. Silence filled in the space between them until she spoke up. "So, you're going away to America?"

"We promised that we will stay in contact." He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed but keept his eyes on the road. "It's not the end of the world, Hales. It's not like we'll never see each other again. We'll always find a way."

"Yeah," she nodded.

-0-

They were now lying down on the park, a picnic basket next to Mason. "How's Kylie?" he asked.

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was a year ago."

"She had a boyfriend, right?"

"I honestly was surprised when I heard that."

"Yeah, she's the one who said boys are stupid." Mason rolled his eyes. "It took a month to get her to accept me."

"I know." Hailey laughed a bit. "She kept telling me back when I was 18 that boys are stupid and way into drugs."

"What's the guys name?"

"Um, I think Richard, was it? Um, yeah, I think so."

"Met him?"

"No." Hailey shook her head. "I still can't believe there is one guy that Kylie likes—" Mason cleared his throat. "Except her male relatives and you. Sorry." She flushed in embarrassment, smiling sheepishly.

"Have I ever told you look adorable?"

She chuckled. "You did."

Mason looked up in the dark sky. "It's funny," he commented.

"What's funny?" Hailey asked, looking at him.

"I've never done this before."

"Done what?"

"Star gazing and a picnic." Mason chuckled a bit. "Never thought I'd do that, haven't even crossed my mind till today."

"I've done this before," Hailey whispered, looking at the dark sky. "Star gazing, I mean. Sure, I've been to a picnic, but I've never done both at the same time." She thought back to her childhood, her parents laughing while she was running down the fields and laughing. "Me and my parents used to do that, but we haven't done that since…" she swallowed hard.

"Since your mum died," Mason whispered. "I'm sorry."

Hailey shook her head. "You know," deciding to change the subject. "My dad lectured me almost a hundred times about stars and told me about constellations."

"One of his lectures?"

"Yeah. I honestly didn't pay much attention at that time. He told me loads of stuff, and I don't really remember the names, but I do recall Cancer and Leo." She sighed. "My dad said to picture the night sky as a map, and you can just imagine those stars and look through them. He said that stars are one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. But then he said the most beautiful thing was me and my mum."

"I think you're beautiful." Mason said honestly.

Hailey glanced at him and couldn't help but give him a soft smile. "Thanks."

Mason leaned closer, placing a hand on her cheek before pressing his lips to hers. His lips were soft and nice. He caressed her cheek as Hailey placed her hand on his shoulder, kissing him back rather slowly. Then she pulled away in less than 10 seconds. Mason sighed, pulling her closer, his forehead against hers as she closed her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

Hailey didn't say anything. They both knew that she hadn't said those three words to him. Those three little words that were so small but yet big at that same time, and she knew it hurt Mason more. He had admitted that he loved her about a month after they had their first kiss.

"So what now?" she whispered, opening her eyes and looking at him. Their faces were inches apart, her dark green eyes staring at him, and Mason thought that she looked like a scared child, or more rather, a pleading one.

"Now, it's just you and me." He pulled her closer to him, both closing their eyes and enjoying this moment together.

-0-

Hailey sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped herself and the lights off. She was in a dark living room and the only light was the telly. Her dad was next to her, switching the channel to BBC. "So, how's the date?" he asked.

"Great!" She forced a cheerful tone.

"You don't sound great," her dad said. "Come on dear."

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "He's going away, dad, and I won't see him again." She whispered sadly, tears in her eyes. She had just finished her and Mason's last date together, and he had dropped her back home and gave her one last kiss.

"You'll see him tomorrow," her dad reminded her. "In the Airport."

"I know," she sighed. Then she decided to change the subject. "What are we watching?"

"Doctor Who." He looked at the screen. "Oh look! It's the episode where—"

"Yes," Hailey interrupted gently. "I remember this episode. What's it called again?"

"'The Angels Take Manhattan'."

"Where Amy and Rory were both taken by the angel statue, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Oh dear, I'm going to need some tissues."

Hailey nodded, knowing that this was one of the episodes where her dad cried. She knew that there were lots of people who cried because it was so emotional and sad, and she and her dad had watched it months ago. Six months ago, to be precise.

"You were very brave, dear," He came back with a box of tissues and sat down.

"Brave?" she frowned. That was not true. She knew she wasn't brave. She was scared.

"You didn't even cry?"

"How is that brave?" She shook her head. "I think it's you. You're the one who's not afraid to cry in front of everyone."

His face softened, realizing what his daughter was implying. "Oh." That was all he said.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, knowing that she wasn't apologizing to anything. "Let's just watch this." They both turned to their telly and watched as the Doctor read a book about Melody Malone, and then he and Amy had a conversation about her glasses.

"What do you think about Clara Oswald?" her dad asked.

She frowned. "You mean the woman we saw in the last Christmas special?" He nodded. "I think she's good," she shrugged and then winced a bit. "I mean great!" she smiled brightly, but it looked forced. Her dad didn't seem to notice.

"How could she be there? She was Oswin, and we saw her die! And there's another one. Do you think they're like related or something? Great grandmother?"

"I think."

"Maybe the rumors are true, maybe she's Rose and Tentoo's daughter. Or Susan!"

Hailey had no idea who those people were that he mentioned, but she just nodded. "Maybe."

"Excited to see 'The Bells of Saint John' next week?" Her dad grinned. Next week was the airing of the episode 'The Bells of Saint John'. Her father had practically jumped up and down after the episode 'The Snowmen', and Hailey was a bit amused and couldn't help but smile. He almost acted like an excited little boy, and her mum had told her before that he was young at heart. That was one of the reasons why she loved him.

"Looking forward to watching with you." That was all Hailey said.

They both watched the episode 'The Angels Take Manhattan'. "…And this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends." Amy said on the telly, and then they watched the whole screen turned to sepia, the little girl looking up.

Hailey glanced at her dad in concern and saw he was wiping some tears in his eyes. She moved closer to him. "Hey, it's OK." She said soothingly, knowing her dad was a bit upset about Amy and Rory's ending. "At least they're happy and growing old together."

"Yes, but not the Doctor. You've seen how he acted in 'The Snowmen'."

"Yeah." Hailey just nodded. Her dad was a bigger Whovian than she was and watched every single episodes of Doctor Who. Even the Classic Who. He was the one who got her to watch that British series.

"So Hailey, I was thinking that since you have no work tomorrow," her dad began. "And since you've never seen my inventions, I thought taking you to bring your child to work day."

"Sure." Hailey gave him a small smile. She wouldn't question it, because she knew her dad really wanted her to go with him, and it would mean a lot to him. How could she not refuse that? "How long is it going to take? I have to see Mason."

"Just until four."

Hailey nodded. Mason's flight was at eight at night.


	2. Ch 2: Molecular Dissemination Part 2

**Author's Note:** I love you guys! Thanks for the review. Now here's the next chapter, oh and I wish u good luck for the Doctor Who series 8. I hope it will bring back my excitement to that show again and I'll be able to watch the first episode of series 8 by Sunday morning since...timezones. Anywho, just enjoy this fanfic and please review.

* * *

-**Chapter Two**-

-Molecular Dissemination: Part 2-

* * *

Hailey looked out through the glass and could see a brightly-lit room through a curved archway. Unusual angled screen-like panels stood on the edge of the room forming a square. There was a small satellite-like device in the middle of the room. In the lower level, there were various pieces of machinery. It emitted a regular pulsing sound, almost like a signal. This was her dad's invention, the one he had been working on for weeks. She actually didn't know what it did. She honestly didn't understand science and his big words very well.

Her dad had just taken her to his work and into his office. Then his co-workers came and talked to him about something, and now she was just outside his invention. Her dad was being called by his boss, Mister Danes, to talk. She hoped he didn't get fired. She really hoped that his invention was fantastic and amazing.

She heard her mobile rang and picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hales!"

Hailey smiled, recognizing it. There was only one person who called her 'Hales'. "Mason." She couldn't help but grin. "What's up?" She knew she should act all cry-baby because he was going away today. But she had to try her best to accept it, and she swore not to cry in front of Mason, even though he wasn't here.

"Nothing. I just want to hear your voice. I kinda miss you already."

Hailey smiled softly. "I miss you too," she said, turning her gaze away from the white room. "So, how's packing?"

"Awful," He groaned. "My mum had bunch of statues in this house."

"Could they bring a statue on a plane?" Hailey frowned. She had never been to an airport before, or a plane.

"No." He chuckled, amused. "Let's just say my dad knows somebody." Hailey giggled a bit. "Where are you? You should be helping me with this stuff," he teased.

"My dad needs me," she whispered. "Its bring a child to work day."

"Is it?"

"I don't know," She admitted. "But I'm sure I'm allowed as long as I have one of the worker's permission."

"So, what's it like in his workplace?"

"Um." She looked around and watched as people passed by wearing business suits and some lab coats. "Sciency?"

"Sciency?" he chuckled.

Hailey shook her head. "Oh shush you, I don't know. I've never been here before. It's weird- gadgets and stuff."

"Could I come?"

"You're packing," she whispered, looking saddened. "Your parents need you."

"Promise you'll see me today later?"

"Promise." Hailey nodded. "Bye." She hung up, placed her phone back in her pocket, and looked back at the white room. She thought of Mason leaving.

-0-

"This is your last chance, Mr. Woods," Mr. Danes said as he spun around, facing Hailey's dad- Mr. Woods. "Because if you don't, you're out of this job. Do you hear me, Lorenzo?"

"Yes, Mr. Danes," Lorenzo nodded, standing in the middle of Mr. Danes's office. "I can assure you that this will work this time. And I promise it's not going to end badly. This is different. This one is going to change the world forever!" He grinned.

Mr. Danes sighed. "That's what you always said."

"This time it's different!"

"Have you tested it?"

"No," Lorenzo admitted, which made Mr. Danes almost groan. He quickly added, "But we're testing it right now."

"This is your last warning, Mr. Woods," Mr Danes said before waving off. "You may go. I'll see you in thirty minutes." Lorenzo nodded before exiting the room. The man shook his head, rubbing his face. "You better do this right, Mr. Woods."

-0-

In a room where the walls were covered in control panels, machinery, computers, and other systems, there were two workers. One of them had dark hair while the other one had white hair. They were each wearing a white lab coat. They were performing final checks of the machinery after the call from Mr. Woods.

One of them sat at the central console and spoke to his co-worker. "Are they ready yet?"

"Pressure count seems to have raised again, Ray."

"We'll have to go ahead anyway." Ray nodded, turning to the controls. "All Continuum readings are perfect."

"Hope Mr. Woods doesn't blow up the job, literally." The co-worker looked at the screens. "Yes, it's alright now. The readings register normal."

"Starting dissemination countdown in ten seconds from...now." Ray pulled the lever and they watched the screens as the power went higher and higher. "Incredible." He breathed, looking at his co-worker in shock. "Activate ADC."

His co-worker nodded and activated the controls. "Projections alpha zero, zero, zeta. Instruments register perfect dissemination."

"Good." Ray nodded. "Cut in computer control."

His co-worker was about to press the button, but suddenly, the controls sparked and the men backed away.

"Another failed attempt," Ray sighed as they watched smoke around the control panels.

Lorenzo entered the room, looking at the two workers. "Did it work?" He glanced at the controls. "Oh. Don't worry. I'll fix it." He pulled out the panels and blew some smoke away. "Whew! What have they done to you?" He shook his head. "After I get this working, then I'll show Mr. Danes how brilliant this is. Ray, could you go get my daughter? I think she's just down the hall."

Ray nodded, walking down the corridors and turned around and saw Hailey was not there. He looked around the building, asking people. But they didn't know, so he went to the security room, looking at the cameras and was shocked of what he saw.

"Oh no…" he breathed.

He watched the screen. About twenty minutes prior, Hailey screaming in the room where the Molecular Dissemination was. The white room. She collapsed on the ground as she cried in agony. It was like her skin was burning or she was on fire. And then lost image. Lorenzo's experiment must have damaged the camera.

Ray entered the white room and was surprised to see that Hailey wasn't here. According to the cameras, Hailey hadn't stepped out of the room or this building. The machinery in the middle of the room, Molecular Dissemination, was smoking and it sparked just a bit, and it looked damaged.

"Oh no…"

Hailey was gone.

How was he going to tell Lorenzo Woods that his daughter was dead?

-0-

Hailey blinked rapidly and groaned. She realized she was lying on the ground. What happened? Sitting up, she rubbed her head, feeling a headache. She looked up and blinked again, trying to clear her vision when she spotted some white spots and some dark. She shook her head and this time, rubbed her eye and could see herself in some kind of alley. What was she doing here? There were a brick building and a garbage can in front of her, and she spotted a cat walking away from her. She frowned, looking confused.

Suddenly, the past few minutes raced into her mind. She was in the white room with that thingy machinery, and she could recall the pain and it felt like she her skin was on fire. She stood up with a gasp, eyes wide with fear and checked her arms. She could see that they were fine. No red marks or burns.

'Huh?' she thought. Was the room a dream or a hallucination? No. It can't be. She remembered- well, no, her memory was fuzzy.

She still couldn't understand. What's she doing here? It didn't make any sense. How was this possible? She remembered that her dad brought her to his work, recalled passing by some of his workers, talking to Mason on the phone and then…pain. It made her spine shiver at the thought of it. That was a scary experience and it still frightened her. But still how was she here? She shook her head. It must have been her father's invention- some sort of teleport? Still, she didn't want to go try it again. It still scared her. Maybe that was one of the reasons why people quite dislike her dad.

Shaking her head, she walked out of the alley and decided to get back to her dad's workplace. She pulled out her phone and opened her contacts to call her dad. She heard a beep. A long beep. "Come on dad…" she muttered to herself and then she frowned when her mobile told her that the number doesn't exist. Huh? What the—

She tried again and ended up with the same result and frowned deeper. Maybe her dad lost his phone or broke it? As she passed by the people, she couldn't help but think about how she got there. She figured it was her dad's invention and he created some sort of teleport, but maybe it needed a little tweak. The memory of her screaming gave her a shiver. Few minutes passed, she spotted her dad's workplace. She was about to enter the place, but the guards stepped in front of her. One of them said, "How can I help you?"

Weird. 'Different guards,'she thought. Must be shifts. "Um, my dad works here, and he brought me here actually just about an hour ago I think?" Hailey said.

"What's his name?" one of the guards said. He had a deep voice, she noted.

"Woods. Lorenzo Woods."

One of the guards walked away. Hailey shifted her foot, wanting to see her dad and hug him. His invention still made her shiver, and she needed to stop it before anyone tried it. The guard came back. "I'm sorry miss, but there is no Lorenzo Woods working here."

Hailey's eyes widened. "No, he does. My dad." She shook her head in disbelief. "I just saw him about an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, but there's no Lorenzo Woods. I checked the records."

"B-but…" Hailey stuttered, simply can't help but feel shocked at the news. "B-but t-th-that is impossible!"

"No Lorenzo Woods." The guard muttered something about crazy and prank kids. "Look miss, if you're going to stand here and tell us that Lorenzo Woods exists, then I'll have to arrest you."

Hailey stared, simply stunned. She didn't understand. Her dad was here and he worked here! It's like he simply doesn't exist! Where was her dad? It didn't make any sense! Her dad worked here, and she was sure that his workers called him Lorenzo Woods. She was so confused.

She shook her head, deciding to go home. Maybe her dad got fired? It would explain, right? She walked back to her home and got her keys out and opened the door. Then she frowned in confusion.

The room was empty, no furnitures, or anything. Just empty. Not even any wallpaper. The room looked dusty, and there were some cobwebs on the ceiling. Huh?

"Dad?" she called, closing the door behind her and walked around the room. "Dad? What's going on? Where are you? And what happened to the furniture?" She walked into her room and found it empty. "Dad?"

She was scared. Where was he? And what happened here? Was there a robbery? Yes. That's possible. It's a robbery, and maybe they kidnapped her dad…Oh no. "Dad?!" she shouted, running around in panic, searching for her dad. The thought of her dad kidnapped frightened her. What if he was hurt? What if these robbers tortured him? Oh no. Hailey would never forgive herself if THAT happened. How did it happen? Maybe her dad got fired and went home, and then he caught those people stealing his furniture and they took him away. She looked around this place for minutes and still no sign of her dad. Going outside to the dark streets- she didn't noticed it was night time- all her mind went the thought of her dad being taken.

"Dad?!" she shouted, looking around desperate. "Dad?!" She could feel tears in the corner of her eyes.

She didn't want to lose him. Her dad. He was the only family member she had left. Sure there was her grandparents, but they were in America, and she didn't have money. She took out her phone and called out her dad but ended up the same results. She let out a small cry of frustration. "Dad, why?!" she cried. Why did this phone keep telling her that the number didn't exist? Oh yeah. Her dad must have lost his phone or it was broken.

Maybe those robbers didn't kidnapp her dad? Yes. That's it. She didn't want to think her father gone and hurt. He must have been late. Yes, that's it. He just went for a stroll or went somewhere. But where? She didn't want the thoughts of her dad kidnapped. She still didn't want to believe it. She went back inside and slid down against the wall with a sigh, full of concern and worried.

All she could think of was her father and their furniture. What happened? Maybe her dad decided to move out, but that couldn't be. That's too quick. Maybe…it was for the payment. Maybe those guys from the bank took it due to the bills. They did say they had to pay it or they would kick her and her dad out of their house. Tears streamed down her face, realising that she felt lost. Her dad wasn't here, and she needed his comfort. He had lost his job, the house, and furniture. She decided to wait for her dad. After all, this was the only place she could go.

She just wanted her dad.

Her heart was beating widely, her breathing was shaky, and tears were streaming down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and her head bowed and cried silently.

Where was he?

-0-

Hailey slowly opened her eyes and noticed that it was daylight outside. She rubbed her head, realizing that she must have fallen asleep. Her eyes roamed around the room and could see it was empty. Her stomach dropped as her face fell. She had hoped it was just a dream. She kept pinching herself when she found that she was still waiting for her dad and found that she was still in the same place.

She expected that she would find herself on her bed and then see her dad cooking breakfast with that smile of his. She stood up, walking around the room. "Dad?" she called hopefully. Maybe her dad was hiding, and this was some kind of joke. "Dad?" She found the place still empty.

Where was he? Maybe he was drunk or something. No. He's not alcoholic or into drugs.

She stepped outside, looking at the place. No sign or her dad or his car there.

"Hello."

Hailey turned to her left and saw a woman wearing an athletic outfit. 'She must have went for a jog,' she thought. "Hello," she said uncertainly.

"You live here?" the woman asked, nodding at the door behind Hailey.

"Yes."

"Must be new neighbours," The woman walked up to her and held out her hand. "My name is Cat. Cat Greg. I live next door, just over there."

"Um, I'm not new," Hailey shook her hand.. "I live here." She didn't remember Cat. She remembered her neighbors and each of their names. Besides, the one who lived next door was Mrs. Tin. "Um…I've never seen you around. Sorry if I sound rude."

Cat kept a smile on her face. "It's alright, I haven't seen you around either."

"Did you just moved here?"

"No." Cat shook her head. "Like I said, I live next door. Have been for 10 years." Hailey was now very confused. She never met this woman. Maybe she preferred to stay indoors. Yes. That's it. "Funny, no one has moved to this house for years."

"What?" Her heart stopped.

"The last person who lived here was Harold." She mused.

Yup. Maybe Cat stayed indoors way too long. Hailey shook her head. "Nice to meet you, and I'm sorry but I have got to go." She walked past Cat. "Goodbye." She gave her a small smile before walking down the street.

She decided that maybe her dad went somewhere. But she was getting more worried that he still hadn't come home. She regretted not asking for her dad's contact list. Maybe she could have asked his friends and asked where he was.

She still refused to believe he was kidnapped or robbed. Because that couldn't be what happened.

Then she felt her stomach rumble. Hungry. When was the last time she ate? She took out her coins, counting down. At least she had enough money to pay for the food, and that she didn't have work today. That was good. She worked on weekends. She spotted a fast food restaurant. "McDonalds," she whispered. They had cheap food.

She headed towards it, and then she heard some kind of wailing noise. 'Police,' she thought. Unknown to her, black vans and some soldiers were heading towards her. She was about to step inside the restaurant but suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the restaurant, running.

"Hey!" she protested, looking at the stranger who held her hand. Fear flickered through her eyes. Oh no. This was like when she was sixteen years old. "Let go of me!"

"No time!" the stranger shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

"What?" She shook her head. "I don't understand, sir, please let go of me!" she pleaded desperately. The stranger was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by wailing noises and loud footsteps. Hailey glanced behind her and saw men in black with guns heading towards them. They started firing at them, but the stranger managed to duck and prevent Hailey from getting shot as they continued to run.

"Help!" she cried, looking at the men desperately. 'Maybe these men are with the police,' she thought. And this stranger was a criminal. Her eyes widened even more at that thought, looking at the stranger. She then noticed that he was wearing a tweed jacket but ignored that. "Please, let go of me!" she pleaded, trying to pulled her hand away. "Let go of me, please! I don't have anything, I don't! I don't have any money. I swear, the bank just took my stuff! Please!" Tears started to stream down her face. "Um, I'm not rich…I-I could give you all the money I have…I –h-have n-nothing…J-just p-please d-don't kill me!"

She didn't want die or be kidnapped or taken. She was just looking for her dad and was worried. If he didn't come, then she would have to call the police. But now, she was being taken by a criminal. She glanced back at the men behind her. "P-please! H-help!" The stranger pulled her to alley while Hailey kept her eyes at the men. "H-help!" And then she was pushed to a warm floor.

Then the whole room shook, making Hailey's body shake just a bit, gasping for air because how far they'd run. When it stopped, she looked up and her eyes widened in shock. The walls of the room were strange, and almost looked…retro. It was color yellow. There was a strange console in the middle of the room, glass flooring, and stairs that almost looked like they went everywhere and down the halls.

The TARDIS.

The stranger turned around which made Hailey gasp in shock, eyes wide.

The stranger had a floppy brown hair, white skin, and his body looked a bit thin. The clothes he was wearing were odd. He had a brown tweed jacket, a white shirt, a blue bowtie, blue braces, trousers, and black boots. He had green eyes, his face had soft features, his chin a bit large.

"Matt Smith?" Hailey questioned, frowning deeper in confusion.

"No," the stranger shook his head. "Not Matt Smith. I'm the Doctor."


	3. Ch 3: Molecular Dissemination Part 3

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry guys for the late update. I was suppose to update yesterday (for me) but I honestly forgot. I was in my bedroom reading while my brother is using the laptop *sheepish smile* I was reading ROTG fanfics and working on some of my fanfics. Anywho, enjoy this chapter.

This is also the last part of "Molecular Dissemination" (originally, it was meant to be until Part 5 but I combined some of it). Please review/follow/favourite.

* * *

-**Chapter Two**-

-Molecular Dissemination: Part 3-

* * *

Hailey was lost and confused. 'What am I doing in the TARDIS set?' she thought, looking up at the person who looked like the Doctor. Matt Smith, right? That was the name of the actor who plays as the Doctor, but what's he doing here? Frowning, she looked around and taking the detail. Where are the cameras?

"Um, w-what am I doing here?" she asked, looking at him cautious. She knew that she shouldn't be afraid but dragging her to this place had nearly given her a heart attack. It calmed her down just a bit when she recognized Matt and this room. But there was a possibility that Matt was somehow a bad guy and a criminal, or was that for a film? Well, she hoped it was. "And why am I here?"

Matt frowned. "What do you mean? I took you here because UNIT was after you. Couldn't let that happen."

UNIT? Hailey frowned then recognition flickered through her eyes. Those men from the episode…which episode was it? The one with the black cubes. Ugh, never mind. "UNIT?" she shook her head. This must be some joke or something, a prank, ah! Yes! It must be. This is a prank and the actor is just playing and those soldiers outside are just acting. "Um, look I don't want to be a part of this, um, sorry."

She knew her dad would love to be on the Doctor Who set, especially meeting the actor who plays as the Doctor. But she was still rather worried about her dad, and she didn't want to be stuck here in some kind of prank show. Is there a prank show?

"Yes the UNIT." Matt nodded, not listening to her last words. "You would have been taken, but luckily I managed to find to you. Thought I lost you, though."

Should I just play along or something? Hailey looked uncertain. She was rather worried about her father, and if she didn't find him, then she was calling the police. Plus, she was not having a good day. She looked around, trying to spot some hidden cameras or something. No hidden cameras.

"How are you?" Matt asked, looking concerned, startling Hailey's thoughts. He must have been talking and she didn't listen much. "How long has it been since you last seen me?"

'I don't understand. What's he talking about?' Hailey thought, frowning. Maybe he was talking about the episodes. "Um, the angel statues."

"The Angels?" Matt looked a bit alarm and shock. "Were you sent back in time? But…"

"Could you please stop this," Hailey interrupted, standing up. "Um, I said I don't want to be part of this and I'm sorry but…I've been having bad day, and I'm a terrible actor and pretending to be all shock, so- I'm sorry." She looked around, expecting some camera workers, or maybe a director coming out of their hiding place.

Matt stared at her in confusion. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Hailey."

So these people have been spying on me. Maybe my dad set this up. Hailey's eyes widened when that thought came to her and couldn't help but smile in relief just a bit. Her dad was OK. This was just some kind of prank, with the whole soldiers and stuff. "Matt, call your co-workers. I'm sorry if I wasted your time."

"Co-workers?" Matt frowned. "What? No, my name is not Matt. It's the Doctor."

'So these people are not going to stop. Then I suppose they want my reaction after all, but I'm a horrible actor. I don't know what am I really supposed to do.' Hailey cleared her throat, deciding that she should play along. The sooner she got this done, then the sooner she got to see her dad again. Still, she was going to hate him for putting her in this state. She had been sleeping in an empty house and now she nearly had a heart attack when she thought a criminal kidnapped her! But then, later she was going to forgive him for this. "Um, okay…uh Doctor. So what now?"

"Now," Matt pulled the lever down. "Need to ask, are you alright?"

No. Maybe. Hailey wasn't sure. She was never certain. The thought of sleeping and almost panicking yesterday hit her. "Um, fine," she answered. "Good." The thought of her dad there hiding somewhere was good, and it really relieved her to know that.

Matt eyed at her, like he was trying to calculate her, but he was obviously trying to tell if she was lying or not. He nodded. "OK. Now you need to eat. You look like a walking corpse." Hailey looked offended as Matt sniffed the air. "And a bath. When was the last time you ate?"

Hailey frowned, sniffing herself. 'I smell fine.' She shook her head, deciding to ignore what he said. "Um, I was about to eat till we ran from those…UNIT?" It sounded like a question rather than a statement. I'm horrible at this.

"Sorry." He gave her a sheepish smile. "Now." He clapped his hands, making Hailey jump. She felt awkward about this. "To the kitchen!" He motioned for her to follow as he walked down the corridor with a confused girl following after him. "You know, I always wanted to say that. It's like 'Take me to your leader'. Haven't said that in a while, not since my last incarnation. It must have been about 5 years…no, hundred…ugh, time travel. It's not simple." He shook his head and then he noticed Hailey's expression. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine."

Matt took her to the kitchen and prepared her a meal. Hailey wasn't sure if she should object. She should do it, but Matt said that she needed to eat. Hailey had been quiet the whole time as she sat on her seat and watched him cook the meal and served it right in front of her. "Um. Thank you." She took a bite of his dish and it tasted great. Matt had been watching her every move and it made Hailey uncomfortable.

"You've been quiet," He remarked. "What's wrong?"

'I wonder how long this is going to take,' Hailey thought before looking up at him. She was a bit quiet when it came to strangers. Even though she knew this was Matt Smith, it still made her uncomfortable, especially the way he was looking at her. "Um, nothing." She said.

He eyed at her for a moment. "No, you've been quiet. _Too_ quiet. Are you sure you're OK?" he asked in concern. 'Something's wrong with her,' he thought. 'Something is bothering her…she's been quiet. And there's something very wrong with her. What is it?'

Hailey finished her meal and said, "Um, I just don't know what to say." 'I'm horrible at this. Why did my dad sign up for this?'

Matt's eyebrows furrowed, very confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, I honestly don't know what this is about." Hailey gestured around her. She was getting tired of this. "I'm sorry but…I already know and I don't think I should pretend because well, I'm rather horrible at this pretending."

"Pretending?"

Hailey stared at him. 'They're not going to stop.' "Never mind." She shook her head as she stood up. "So, what now?"

Matt blinked at her. "Are you sure you're alright? There's something different about you."

Different? Hailey frowned in confusion, not really sure what he was talking about. Should she say something like that she changed her hair color or something? This was a prank after all. "Um, I got a haircut, just last week."

Matt leaned forward, looking at her eye directly which made Hailey stepped backwards her eyes at him. "No. It's not your hair…OK maybe it is, but it's odd."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"The color…you dyed it to brown." He shook his head. "No, something else." He thought for a moment, his eyes taking every single detail of Hailey. "How long did you say you last saw me?"

"Um…" 'What should I say?' "Yesterday?" She wasn't sure whether she should lie or not, but she did see him on the telly yesterday.

Matt looked very confused now, and then suspicion passed through his face. "When did you last see me? What did we do?"

"Um…battle those robots?"

He narrowed his eyes as he walked around the table and directly in front of her, both his hands on her shoulder and Hailey couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and scared at his look. "I want the truth, Hailey, when was the last time you saw me?" he asked seriously.

Hailey was getting tired of this, "I don't know," she shook her head, pushing his arms away, taking a step back, fear in her eyes but mixed with frustration. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Matt stalked over to her which made Hailey step back, fear in her eyes. "Um, Doctor?" He pulled out the metal stick. What's it called again? Sonic booby? Wait, um, sonic stick? No, not that that one, um, sonic wrench, wait, sonic screwdriver. "What are you doing? When is this prank over?

"Hailey, this is serious, when was the last time you saw me?" He demanded.

"I've…never met you before in my life." Hailey said, looking at him, her back against the counter. She really was confused at this. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't want to do this, just…stop this pretend or prank. I just want to see my dad again."

Matt's eyes widened in realisation, his mouth in the shape of 'O' and then his face turned to sadness and a hint of guilt. "Hailey, this isn't a prank. I'm real! I'm the Doctor, not the actor. It's me, the Doctor!" She just stared at him before slowly shaking her head. He sighed. "Oh Hailey," he suddenly pulled her to a hug, making Hailey yelped in surprise. The fear faded and morphed to confusion. "I'm sorry."

Hailey didn't say anything. 'What's going on? Should I hug him or something?'

Matt pulled away and looked at her with sadness and guilt, his hands on her shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Hailey, but this isn't a prank. I'm real and here. I'm the Doctor."

Hailey shook her head slowly. "No." His face looked serious just a bit. "This is just pretending."' Why can't they just stop? I don't really want to do this anymore.' "I'm sorry but I don't want to do this anymore." She walked out of the room.

"Hailey!" She heard footsteps. Matt was catching up with her. "Wait, stop, where are you going?"

"Looking for my dad," Hailey replied, her eyes around the corridors. "Where is he?"

Matt swallowed hard, not really sure how to answer that but Hailey just kept walking. He sighed. "Hailey, this is real. Real TARDIS, real me. No cameras or pretending. Real!"

"Right," she muttered. "Dad?" she opened one of the doors and saw a library. "Dad?" she frowned when she only heard her echo. Matt frowned sadly at her behind. "Dad?" she closed the door, opening each doors and doing the same thing. "Dad? Stop the pretending, I already know this is a prank." Few minutes later, she was frustrated, so she spun to Matt. "Where's my dad?"

"Hailey, this is real." Matt said sadly. "This isn't an act."

She growled, almost rubbing her hair. "Stop this. I'm sick of this. Drop the prank. Tell those producers or someone to stop it." Matt didn't answer, looking like he wasn't sure what to say. "Argh!" she stormed off as Matt followed her behind.

"Hailey, you need to calm down. This is real, and I mean it."

"Stop it!" She glared at him. "Just stop it! I just want this over and…" Then she lowered her voice. "…I just to see my dad." If she was looking at Matt, she would have noticed he looked really guilty. She could admit that she felt guilty for being snappy, but she was tired of this pretending.

"I know," he whispered. "But please Hailey, I'm real. I can prove it!" He stood in front of her, making her stop.

Hailey eyed at him, her arms crossed. There was a small part of her that believed it. She used to believe all those characters from the telly were real, but that was imagination. She had grown up and had no time for that stuff. Always busy working, even though she hated it. "Proof?" she scoffed, looking annoyed. "Like what, and example?" She had doubts.

"Let me show you." He grabbed her wrist and led her down the corridor. Hailey just allowed him. They went back to the console room, and he stepped in front of the doors. "Here."

"What?"

"Open the doors." He nodded behind him.

Hailey gave him a funny look before opening the doors. She gasped, eyes widened in shock of what she saw. There in front of her were beautiful nebulas, stars, and strange but colourful gas. 'It's beautiful,' she thought before shaking her head, spinning around to face Matt. "Special effects?"

Matt sighed, before taking her hand and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel that?"

Hailey frowned deeper. "Feel what?"

"My hearts."

"Your hearts?" She pulled her hand away. "Look, I don't—"

"You said I need to show you proof, and here it is, Hailey," Matt said gently, taking her hand again, but this time Hailey allowed him. He placed it in his chest. Silence filled between them and Hailey could feel a heartbeat. Matt moved it to the other side and Hailey could feel another heartbeat.

Her eyes widened in shock, letting her hand fall down, staring at Matt. "B-but t-that-is…it-c-can't be…" she sputtered, taking a step back. How can he have two hearts? She did recalled an episode that the Doctor has two hearts. "Omg….AHH!" They both didn't realise that the doors were still opened and Hailey just stepped out into space.

"Hailey!"

Hailey grabbed hold of Matt's hand as she floated in space. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at him. "Please, please don't let go," she shook her head furiously, "Please." She begged him. She didn't want to be floating around this place. It's official. This man was NOT an actor. He has to be some criminal that wanted to kill her or throw her out even though it's special effects, but still she was scared of heights!

Matt looked at her and could see true fear in her eyes. He pulled her inside and closed the doors behind her. Hailey was shaking, her eyes starring to space. She looked like she was shivering but she was obviously in shock. He wanted to hug her, but he thought best not since he now realized the situation.

'This has got to be a dream, this is just a dream, a dream, a dream,' Hailey thought, hugging herself, still shaken. 'Hallucination, this is not a prank. It's just a dream, a dream.' Closing her eyes, she started to mutter the same things.

"Hailey?" Matt frowned in concern, hearing her muttering again and again about 'dreams'. "Hailey…" he was about to touch her but Hailey had opened her eyes and stared at him. There was still fear. She suddenly collapsed to the ground, and Matt did not hesitated but pulled her to his chest. Hailey didn't indicate if she noticed him, she stared at space again, her whole body trembled, hugging herself tightly. "Shhh…" he said soothingly.

All Hailey could think about now was the space. She was floating outside, so that meant it was real, b-but it was impossible. Was this guy really the Doctor? Or just some criminal or maybe an alien? She didn't know what to think. It couldn't be a prank. It just couldn't. Criminal, alien, or the Doctor? She could still feel this man's heartbeats. Impossible, she thought. She was always uncertain, even if it's ridiculous. And she even considered weird things, but most of the time she rather think about the good things and not the bad things. "I-I...w-was…in s-space…" she stuttered, turning her head to look at Matt. "S-space…how…"

'OK. I am NOT hallucinating,' she thought. 'That was real space, and I w-was f–floating in SPACE! REAL space. Omg…'

That was all she could focused at the moment.

Matt closed his eyes. He forgotten Hailey had Acrophobia. Fear of heights. And fear of falling (even though she'll float). He should have found a way to prove to her that he was the Doctor! Or he should have closed the doors after she had taken a look. And now she was completely shaken. He pulled her closer to him, but not too tight. "Hailey, take deep breaths," he instructed.

Seconds later, Hailey started to take deep breaths again and again, calming herself a bit down, trying to remind herself that she was here. "I'm safe. I'm not in space. I'm not in space..." she muttered herself, closing her eyes. Another minute later, she finally managed to calm down.

"Are you alright now?" Matt asked in concern. She nodded as she gently pulled his arms away and he helped her stand up. She stared at him, like she was trying to study him. "I should have closed the doors."

After a few moments of staring, she said, "So…you're the Doctor."

It still shocked her a lot, actually. To see the Doctor in front of her instead of Matt Smith (even though they have the exact appearance). It was impossible and…unbelievable. She had thought of this after he pulled her in, and it was a bit jumbled when she was shock about the space. It had taken her a minutes after calming breaths that this man was the Doctor. No other explanations. He had two hearts. She was floating in space and was sure it wasn't some kind of projection or special effects. She had wondered if she was dreaming, but she had pinched herself a lot and closed her eyes, and she had to wonder if it was PTSD. After all, she had been in stress a lot of times.

The man in front of her didn't say anything, just stared at her.

Hailey poked his chest. 'Real. Definitely real,' she thought.

She started to sputter in shock, staring at the man in awe but mostly shock.

"Hailey," he said, looking concerned. "You need to take deep breaths." She nodded and started to take deep breaths. "Do you need a paper bag?" She shook her head, and a few minutes later she calmed down again.

"OK…" Hailey finally spoke. "Let's just say I believe this…" She noticed his face fell just a bit. "OK, I believe only a little, but h-how can you be here? It's impossible."

He rolled his eyes. "It's completely utterly possible, Hailey. Anything's possible. All the variables are there for a reason, they don't just simply exist to not exist!"

"B-but…" she stuttered a bit, shaking her head. "But you're not real. Just a fictional character from the telly!"

"Fictional character or not, I am real, and I am most certainly am." He both of her hands on his cheeks. Hailey pulled her hands away. He sighed. "There are tears in reality. Many dimensions all over time and space. There are universes existing sideways or parallel to each other."

"OK." Hailey nodded, understanding just a bit. At least he didn't ramble a lot. "So what are you doing in…my universe?"

The Doctor wasn't able to answer when suddenly, the whole room shook. He rushed over to the console, tumbling a bit. "What is it old girl?" he whispered, trying to pilot the TARDIS. Hailey tumbled to the floor, and when she stood up, she was thrown to the other side.

"What's happening?!" she cried, fear in her eyes.

"It's the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted.

"You fly this ship!" Hailey said. "How can it move when you weren't driving?!"

"The TARDIS is alive!"

'Oh yeah,' Hailey thought, recalling the episode where the TARDIS's soul took a human body. She recalled something that the TARDIS always took him where he needed to go. She shook her head as she tumbled again. "Doctor! Fix this please!" she shouted.

Then the whole room stopped. They sighed of relief.

"That's better," the Doctor whispered before pulling out the monitor.

"It was nice meeting you Doctor, but I should be going. I need to find my dad." Hailey said, standing up and head towards the door. She opened the doors and her eyes widened in shock. "Omg…"

"Hailey, we're not on Earth anymore."

"B-but…" Hailey sputtered at the sight in front of her. It was a beach. A beach covered with white-gold sand. Tiny blue-green iridescent crabs scuttled at the water's edge. Strange creatures that looked like dolphins crested the surface of the ocean. The sunset was ochre and amber, a glorious warm light spreading across the sky and reflected ripplingly in the water. Even the scent of the place was gorgeous- coconut and tropical flowers.


	4. Ch 4: Derendulla Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC, except the characters (OC) I have created such as Hailey. And I also own the other settings, aliens, and characters.

Reviews: 13  
Follows: 34  
Favourite: 18  
Created Date: 6/14/14  
Finished Date: 6/15/14

**Author's Note: **How do you like the last chapter? Anyway, to let u know guys, to those who followed my "Community" - it is now changed. It is now a Rise of the Guardians community. Sorry! I got addicted to it and I couldn't help it! I have read lots of ROTG and it's freaking amazing. *smiles sweetly* so who do you want to talk to guys? The crazy side of me? The serious me? The polite me? The rude and bitter/annoyed me? Well. I am going crazy a bit. Oh and guys, I may not be able to update story much which is why I couldn't update the Time Ladies story I promised. School is keeping me busy and I'm sure you guys too since school has started for you. I'm mostly available reading fanfics, reviewing and looking through my PMs through my phone. And no, I cannot update my story using the phone :( Sorry guys! Here's the chapter you have been waiting for!

* * *

-**Chapter Two**-

-Derendulla: Part 1-

* * *

"Ah!" The Doctor grinned, joining next to her. "Derendulla the Fourth. Nice planet. Great beaches. Famous crystal waters, it was said that it can—"

"W-we're on an _alien planet!"_ Hailey said, stunned.

"Isn't it great?"

"We're on an ALIEN PLANET!"

"Yes." He nodded. "I don't see why you're acting like that."

"Doctor, could you please take me back home." Hailey said, facing him. "Take me back to London. My time. Please."

The Doctor's smile faded and turned to sadness in guilt. "Hailey, I can't. The TARDIS took us here for a _reason._ We'll have to investigate!"

"You could investigate while I stay in the TARDIS and wait for you." Hailey shook her head and about to step inside the blue box but it was slammed shut right in front of her. "W-what?" She tried opening it but it was locked. "Doctor, its locked."

The Doctor took out his key and used it to open the door but it refused to open. He tried snapping his fingers, but it still refused. "Interesting…"

Hailey rattled the doors, looking almost desperate. "Open the door, please!" But the doors were still locked. She sighed as she collapsed to the ground. "Why?" she whispered. The Doctor helped her up. "I don't want to be here."

The Doctor looked hurt just a bit, but he understood Hailey's feelings. "Hey, it's alright. I'll protect you." He whispered.

"Can't I wait here?" Hailey turned to him, her eyes pleading.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Hailey but I can't leave you alone. We'll have to stick together."

"But I don't want to go there," Hailey nodded at the dark jungle at their left side. This place somehow reminded her of the movie _Madagascar_, the whole beach and jungle. She shook her head.

"I'll be right here with you," the Doctor swore, taking her hand. "Promise."

"B-but," Hailey shook her head. "Could we just wait here? Until this box opens it." She glanced at the jungle and could see dark shadows, and she could have sworn she spotted red eyes. Her body shook just a bit. She hoped there weren't any tigers or lions or something. And besides, it looked scary.

"We can't Hailey. Like I said, the TARDIS took us here for a reason and won't open until we finish it."

She glanced at the jungle, feeling her spine shiver a bit. She had a bad feeling about this, and especially what's in the jungle. She rather stay inside the TARDIS much better, and it's safer.

The Doctor squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He crossed his chest twice. "I promise."

Hailey stared at him and back the jungle. She looked at them back and forth. _I don't want to go there…it's giving me the creeps. _She thought. _I could wait out here...but then I'd be alone. What if there are dinosaurs or lions?! _Her eyes widened in alarm at that thought. _OK. Stay here out alone in an open space or stay with the Doctor?_ She didn't like the jungle. Not really. It's really scary, and it was like darkness in there. _But maybe if I go with him, I could help him maybe and the sooner we do this, then the sooner I see my dad again._

She hesitated for a moment. "Alright. I'll come with you."

"Don't worry, I'm right here." The Doctor assured her as they walked down the sandy beach. Hailey kept her eyes in front, not even glancing at the beautiful sky and sea. The Doctor sighed, knowing that she was too cautious to be focusing on the wonder and beauty around her.

Hailey had kept her eyes open and sometimes squeezed the Doctor's hand tighter when she heard a noise. The Doctor had told her multiple times that it was the wind, the Rolphins (the creatures from the sea, the Doctor said), leaves, and the Ferelka (the birds, he meant). She was cautious and scared obviously, anyone could see that in Hailey's eyes. They walked to the forest and Hailey had to wince when she stepped into a small puddle of mud. She hated being dirty.

The Doctor had started rambling about his adventures, and Hailey didn't pay much attention. He reminded her a bit of her science teacher and especially her dad. _Dad?_ Hailey thought. That thought saddened her that she couldn't find her dad. Maybe after the Doctor took her back to London, she'd call the police IF she hadn't found her dad. She refused to believe her dad was kidnapped.

"Um, what's this place called again?" Hailey asked, wanting to distract herself. She winced when she stepped into mud again. _I guess I have to wash my shoes._

"Derendulla the fourth." He explained, smiling a bit. He was pleased that Hailey was talking again.

"Derandellu the fourth?"

"_Derendulla_ the fourth," the Doctor corrected her.

"De…ren…du…lla?" Hailey tested it out. "Derendulla." He nodded. "But…the _fourth_?"

"Every 2 million years, the planet gets blown up." He noticed Hailey's odd look. "What? It's not my fault that the planet blew up."

Hailey blinked in surprise, not expecting that. She was about to open her mouth but was interrupted by a strange sound. She froze in her place, and so did the Doctor. Then they saw two people heading towards them. Hailey tried to tug the Doctor to run but he refused. When the strangers were in front of them, Hailey quickly hid behind the Time Lord, looking like a frightened child.

Hailey took a peek and saw them. The two people had a blue skin, which made her blink. And they look surprisingly human. They were also wearing spacesuits, which was odd because this looked like a tropical place. There was also a buggy behind them.

"Look at this, Cav." One of the men said. "Humans."

"What else can they be?" Cav said. "We should take them back to our ship. The Captain'll be happy. We could use them as a hostages, Lup."

"Um, hello!" The Doctor waved his hand, grinning. "I'm the Doctor, and this is my friend, Hailey. Lovely day, isn't it? Mind putting those guns down?"

"English!" Cav cried. "They speak human Earth English!"

Hailey frowned in confusion. _Why are they surprised? They are speaking english._

"You're coming with us," Lup said, holding up his gun and pointed at them which made Hailey whimpered just a bit at the sight. "Get in." he nodded at the buggy.

The Doctor nodded reluctantly, and glanced at Hailey, taking her hand and squeezing it. He gave her an assuring look, and she nodded before they climbed aboard.

"W-where are t-they taking us?" Hailey asked, moving closer to the Doctor as she eyed at the gun pointing at them.

"To their ship, I suppose," the Doctor said, placing his arm around her. "It's OK, Hailey, I'm here. Don't worry. I'm not going to let them hurt you." She didn't seem to notice a hint of something in his tone as she kept her eyes on the gun. Lup began driving them through the jungle.

"You have to admit Hailey, this is exciting!" He grinned, clapping his hands. Hailey pulled her gaze away from the gun and stared at him incredulously. "Don't look at me like that, Hailey. This is the Derendulla the fourth. Plus, we'll meet new things. I know you love new things."

Hailey bit her lip, knowing that was true. She loved new things.

"So…" The Doctor turned away from her. "Cav was it? Are you by any chance the Sextoka?"

"How do you know that?" Cav demanded.

"I'm clever!" He grinned which made Cav glare at him. "The suits, your gadgets, and your names. I recognized it." The creature decided to shake his head. "You are a descendent from the Sextokay. Sentient beings! Amazing you lot! Except the gun pointing."

"Would you shut up!" Cav snapped at him. The Doctor looked unfazed, except for Hailey who moved closer to the Doctor.

"And quite an awful attitude."

_He's rude. _Hailey thought. She was about to open her mouth but was cut off when they heard a loud _BANG! _Hailey had practically jumped in surprise, her eyes so wide with fear. Then, all of the passengers jumped in the air when a giant rock crashed in front of them. Lup wrenched the steering wheel to one side and the buggy mounted a detritus with a violent shudder. Everyone held on but Hailey was unlucky when she flung clear of the vehicle, rolling back down the detritus and into the ground.

She whimpered in pain, feeling her knees hurt, clutching her head, looking dazed. She could have sworn she heard her name being called. Clutching her stomach, she looked up and saw the buggy getting smaller. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was driving away from her. She tried to run but ended up collapsing to the ground, her knees still hurting. "D-doctor!" she called. "Doctor!" she cried louder, desperate tears in her eyes. "D-doctor." She choked.

Then she was hauled up. She looked up and saw two people wearing Kenyan clothing that looked like humans. They were also carrying spears. Her eyes were still with fear, not sure if they were humans. "Doctor, please help me," she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Hailey :( Too scared. Wow! I haven't written an original adventure ;) This has got to be the first time I written one. I know, one year and 6 months and I haven't written one. Well, I am not great at making adventures. Still not.


	5. Ch 5: Derendulla Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC. But I own Hailey Woods and the rest of the OCs I created, and especially the aliens, planets too.

**Created Date**: 6/15/14  
**Finished Date**: 6/15/14

**Author's Note:** First Original Chapter. I'm actually nervous about this. I'll try to keep each episodes 3 parts, although I was aiming for 5 parts :( And just to let you know, Hailey doesn't want to travel with the Doctor, she just wants to go home. So I'll try my best to keep the chapters longer and more words. So, I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I really need to try and make it longer and a longer conversation. Reviews plz!

(9/12/14) Now that right above the message, I've written that 3 months ago. It is a bit early, huh? Well, the reason I am updating this at this hour is because my mum is going to pick up my report card and I've been worried if I didn't have good grades. If that happen, then goodbye laptop! I'll see u soon.

* * *

-**Chapter Five**-

-Derendulla: Part 2-

* * *

The Doctor blinked rapidly and groaned. "Ugh…I'm being hit again." He looked around him and found himself in some kind of cell. "Great. Just brilliant!" He then spotted Lup and Cav outside his cell. "Lovely boys, but would you mind releasing me?" Cav growled. "OK. Not planning releasing me, eh? So, where is here?"

He could tell they were in a ship. All the walls and floors were made of metal; there were pipelines outside. Metal corridor. Then the Doctor frowned, "Where's Hailey?" The men outside just stared at him. Suddenly, the events a few minutes earlier raced to his head. The color of his face drained. "No…"

"She was taken by the Derens." Lup said.

"The Derens?" The Doctor's eyes widened. "I have to get her back!"

The men looked at each other in confusion. Cav said, "Explain. We do not understand."

"I have to get her!" The Doctor rattled the bars. "Let me go!"

"Why would you rescue her?"

"She's my friend," he glared.

"But she's been rescued."

The Doctor frowned. "Huh? What?"

"The one who needs rescuing is _you_."

-0-

The jungle was getting dark and narrow. Hailey winced as the men behind her nudged her back with a spear. Her wrists were bound tightly in front of her with a thick rope. She had tried to run off, but the men had managed to catch her.

She was shaking, fear in her eyes as she was being lead to the dark. She hated the dark. And was scared of it. She stopped on her tracks, watching the dark area of the jungle. The men behind her nudged her back with the sharp spear.

"P-please," Hailey pleaded, her voice shaking. "L-let me g-go."

"Silence!" one of the men with a spear said. "You shall not speak."

With no choice, Hailey walked into the dark part of the jungle, still shaking. She could hear some birds…what was it called again? She shook her head, wishing the Doctor would be there to save her. Unless these people were the good guys, but she couldn't be sure. She was cautious all the time.

They walked through the jungle, and then she froze when she heard a _roar!_ and a big marching. Hailey didn't know whether she should turn around or not, but she could feel her hair being blown forward with saliva which made her wince. _It's not behind me. It's not behind me. It's not behind me…_

She slowly turned around and froze, eyes widened. Just about two hundred yards in front of her was a large orange creature. It looked like a cat but was the size of a tiger. It looked like it had a well-developed forelimbs, and exceptionally long upper canines. It reminded her of those vampire fangs. It had a big jaw, small tail, and a high scapula. It reminded her the character Diego from the movie _Ice Age_ , the saber-toothed cat.

"Lodon!" one of her captors said, pointing their spear to the direction of the creature.

"What?" Hailey noticed her voice squeaked. "W-what's that thing?" she asked, but nobody answered her. They watched in alarmed as the creature seemed to be heading to their direction. Hailey, without hesitation, ran, leaving her captors.

She winced when she heard a scream behind her. And then loud crunching footsteps, plus a rasping breath, and she knew what that meant. The creature was chasing after her. She was having a hard time dragging her legs since she still had a wound, and she was holding the pressure. She winced when she felt a sharp claw rip her shoulder. Dropping to the ground, she silently cried at her wound in her shoulder. The creature held her down, and Hailey closed her eyes shut as the creature raised its paws.

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die…_

Apparently after few moments later, she wasn't killed. _Why am I not dead?_ Hailey thought. She opened her eyes cautiously and saw the creature still on top of her. _Still here but what?_ She stared at it for a few moments before risking to try and wiggle it but the creature jarred its teeth, making the girl whimpered in fear. _OK._

Her heart were beating faster, still starring at the creature with fear. They stayed like this few minutes till they heard footsteps. Hailey wasn't sure if she wanted to look, but the creature was blocking her view anyway.

There were two brutal figures heading to her. "Down boy," one of them said. The creature released her. Hailey's eyes widened as she lifted her head, still shaken by the creature, holding the wound on her shoulder and her leg. What was in front of her were two dwarves.

"Look at that," one of the dwarves said, eyeing at her. "A Human."

Hailey was too scared to speak. She was about to stand up and make a run for it, but the creature was suddenly in front of her, blocking her path. She stood frozen, her body shaking in terror and fear.

"We shall take her with us," one of the dwarves said. "Agree, Feron?"

"Agree." Feron nodded. "Boy!"

The creature nudged Hailey forward. With no choice, she followed the dwarves, the creature behind her. _Omg…_she thought.

-0-

The Doctor walked down the metal corridors, Lup and Cav behind him with their guns pointed at him. The Time Lord looked around him. Metal walls, with rust everywhere. Water was dripping down.

He was thankful his captors didn't search him, but they did scan him. Luckily, his sonic screwdriver was not detected, meaning it was still in his pockets, but he wouldn't let them know that. Still, he was trying to come up with a plan and trying to think about this situation.

"You know, you could make a fortune with this place. You know, Sextoka's technology. Great architecture. Half of a million of galaxies would buy this beauty!" The Doctor grinned. "Even I would, if I had some cash. How about a trade—"

"Shut up!" Can glared at him.

"You with the awful attitude. Not nice. Don't treat your guest like that."

"You are not our guest!"

The Doctor was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by a man. Just like his captors, he had blue sky and looked human. The Time Lord nodded, "Ah, big guy with that face of yours. You must be the captain. Nice jacket, shame that mine is way cooler than yours…"

"Silence!" the captain snapped at him.

"You are just like that bloke behind me," the Doctor remarked. Cav glared at him again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Exactly." The Doctor pointed at him with a grin on his face. "So, I've got questions. Questions are great! What I want to know is: What are you doing here? And how long have you been here? Judging by this place, I'd say more than 30 years give or take."

"Our ship crashed," the captain answered, his brows furrowed.

"Yes, but you can still get this bucket working. This is a Star Vex point two ship, meaning it can repair its own damage."

"No fuel."

"But we're on the planet of Derendulla the fourth. The Lanna, you have S.P. here! You could have used that!"

"The environment here is not compatible," snapped the captain. "The Lanna doesn't have the energy that we require. It needs Chrosen and the Ureqe."

"It's why you're stuck here." The Doctor nodded in understanding.

"Yes. Now I would like to know how do you know this?" the captain demanded. "Humans and Derens are not familiar with this technology. It's too advanced for them to understand the physics and the Sextoka's greatest knowledge."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Who said I'm human or a Deren?"

"That explains the clothes," Lup muttered.

"Then what are you if you say you're not them?"

"Time Lord."

"That's doubtful. They're just myths."

"What is it with you real and not real?" the Doctor grumbled in annoyance. "First Hailey and now you." His eyes widened. "Hailey! My friend, she's been taken by the Derens." Then he smacked himself in the head. "Oh! I'm old and thick, old and thick!"

The Sextokas stared at him.

"The Derens. They're peaceful race, they should have—"

"_Were_ a peaceful race." The captain corrected.

"What?" the Doctor froze, turning to him.

"They used to be. When me and my crew crashed here, we decided to look for help. We met the Derens and asked for their help, but they were hostile. We promised them we weren't planning on harming them but," the captain sighed. "They soon started to attack one of my crew. Killed Ras."

"Why would they kill?" the Doctor shook his head, confused.

"We don't know! Maybe they thought we're hostile."

"No." The Doctor started to pace. "They wouldn't do that unless you attack them first, but you said you didn't. All you asked was for help. So why did you think the Derens were rescuing Hailey?"

"Well, she's human—"

"Oh! Of course!" The Doctor nodded. "The Derens and humans are like cousins. Oh Rassilon, I'm really getting old." He faced the Sextokas. "So, ship crashed. No way out of here. I have a ship that can get us out of here but first, I need to get my friend back. Second, I'm going to have a nice chat with the Derens."

"Are you mad?!"

"Of course I am." The Doctor grinned widely. "I'm a madman with a box."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews please?


	6. Ch 6: Derendulla Part 3

**Created Date**: 6/16/14  
**Finished Date**: 6/19/14

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Here's Chapter 6 ;) This one is hard and I really had a hard time making original adventures. I tend to summarize and skip scenes. So it will be mostly Hailey's POV. So we won't know much what the Doctor had found out or the conversation he made. Just to let you know, I considered putting up the deleted scenes up in the 'My OCs Everything'. Sorry, I decided to set the story mostly in Hailey's POV. Anyway, I finally got around updating this story. I was meant to do it last month but life got in the way, and then this month, I didn't have time and my siblings using the laptop. Plus, I actually have written a Halloween Special for this although I haven't completely written it for months. So I dunno if I have to update everyday, but I don't think I'll be able to make it to the Halloween Special. So, it will be moved to November.

* * *

-**Chapter Six**-

-Derendulla: Part 3-

* * *

"Why won't you just take us to your ship?" the captain said, pointing his gun at the Doctor who was at the controls. "Take us there!"

The Doctor didn't even glance up as he said, "None of you can fly my ship. It's isomorphic. Even if I did it, my ship would detect a threat and could blow you up to smithereens." He looked at them with a serious expression that sent the Sextoka's spine chill. "Trust me boys, I would not hesitate to do that."

The captain sighed, giving up the gun. "So what are you doing?"

"I just need to check your maps and then you'll be coming with me. We're going for a jungle hunt!" Then, he grimaced. "No, that's not right. I'm never saying that again."

"We're going to rescue this friend of yours?"

The Doctor winced a bit. "I wouldn't say she's my 'friend', more like a…" He cleared his throat. "Right."

-0-

Hailey followed the dwarves through the dark part of the jungle, the creature walking behind her - Lodon- whom she assumed was a predator since it looked like a tiger and ate meat. Hailey had been grateful that the creature hadn't eaten her. But she could only pray the dwarves were not planning to eat her.

She was still scared, and frightened. Hoping the Doctor would come to save her, she regretted her decision to stay with him, though if she thought about it, then maybe she would have been eaten and killed. She wasn't sure. But she did manage to figure out that the dwarves had been watching her ever since the TARDIS landed- she did notice someone watching her and the Doctor. All she managed to catch were red glowing eyes, and the dwarves had red eyes.

It had been forty minutes since the dwarves caught her and she couldn't really hold it any longer. She collapsed to the ground, wincing in pain.

"Stand up human!" she could hear one of the dwarves say. Then she felt someone touching her, and winced in pain again when they were close to touching her wound. "She's losing blood."

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"We'd have to carry her and must be treated immediately."_

She could feel someone's arms sliding down on her back and she could only assume that it was one of the dwarves. That was the last thing she remembered before darkness surrounded her.

-0-

The Doctor strode down the jungle, with the Sextokas following him behind. He had managed to convince them to help him rescue Hailey. They stepped inside the campsite of the Derens, and suddenly, the whole crowd went silent and stared at them in shock.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor. Here to rescue Hailey." The Doctor grinned.

_"The human and the Sextokas. Positions!"_

He rolled his eyes as the men gathered the weapons and pointed their spears at them. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! We have come in no harm," He gave the Sextokas a pointed look. "No harm." The Sextokas hesitated before dropping their weapons and held their hands up in surrender. "We come in peace!" He grinned. "You know, I've always wanted to say that. I actually did but not in this body…"

"Silence!" one of the Derens shouted, pointing their spears at him.

"You will not harm them," the Doctor said seriously. "We want to talk to whoever is in charge here."

"What are you planning?"

"Me? All I want to do is get my friend back, the one you took. You know, brown hair, about this size and you took her minutes ago. I think. And then we'll have a cup of tea with whoever is in charge here, so please, where is he?"

The Doctor saw the crowd stepping aside when a man came in front of him. He was wearing the similar clothing of the Derens, the only thing that was different was that he had more jewellery around his neck. "Ah you must be the one who's in charge in here."

"Who are you?" The man glared, his eyes moving behind the Time Lord.

"I'm the Doctor, and these lovely gentlemen are Cav, Lup, and Captain El here. We just want to talk. Although I prefer we should talk in private."

-0-

Hailey groaned and blinked rapidly as she sat up, rubbing her head. That was when she noticed something. One: Her wound was covered in some kind of leaves, but she assumed they were bandages. Two: She was not in the jungle, definitely not. She looked like in some kind indian hut. And finally, Three: there were dwarves around her.

This time she wasn't scared (OK, maybe a little) but uncertain (and cautious). She looked like she was trying to decide whether the dwarves were dangerous or not. She took all her courage and managed to say, "Who are you? And why do you want me?"

"We are the Drens." One of the dwarves stepped forward.

"OK…" she nodded slowly, gathering that information in her head. "And why do you want me? Why did you take me?" OK. She caught the tone of her voice. Fear.

"You were with the Derens."

"The what?" she hesitated, looking confused. She looked like she was afraid if asking that question would anger the Drens or something.

"How can you not know?"

"Um, I-I don't," she stuttered a bit. "I got here with the Doctor."

"Travellers?"

Hailey just nodded, hoping not to get asked too many questions. She just wanted the TARDIS doors open and the Doctor to take her back to London. She really was worried about her dad, (and not to mention the Doctor) since…well, how could she get back home without the Doctor? He's the only one who could fly his ship.

"Um," she bit her lip. "Why did you take me?"

"The Derens are nasty creatures. Hunters."

"So…you rescued me?"

"No. We took you from them."

"I-I don't understand." She shook her head, her voice faint.

"The Derens and Humans are cousins. Related. They used to be allies till they've evolved."

"What?"

"They've become hunters. Predators. Hunting down creatures and attacking them. We used to be allies with them till they started attacking one of my members," the dwarf shook his head. "So we fled- me and my men."

Hailey swallowed hard, hesitating before she asked. "Then why haven't they killed me back in the jungle?"

-0-

"_WHAT?!"_

The Doctor was starring at the leader of the Derens in shock. He was told that the leader had found two of his men's bodies dead but no sign of Hailey. Either he meant she was taken or somewhere safe. And to make things worse, the leader was going to have to execute him and the Sextokas. But that was his least worries. Now, he just had to find Hailey.

"Guards, take him to the swamp of doom." The leader said calmly.

"Wait!" the Doctor interrupted. "I still need to talk to you. What happened?"

The leader blinked. "What?"

"To you and your people. The Derens. What happened to you? You were a peaceful race and now you're planning to kill us without a reason?!"

"You and your men are allies."

"What happened?" he shook his head. "You weren't this violent and excute-y. What happened to you?"

"I do not understand what you are saying."

"I do not understand what is happening!"

"Guards, take them to the swamp."

The guards took hold of the strangers and led them outside. The Doctor glanced at the Sextokas who were glaring at him. "Don't worry gentlemen. I have a plan!"

"Then do it!" El hissed.

"I would, but I won't." The Doctor shook his head.

"Why?!"

"Because it's not exactly a plan, but more of a thing." He grinned.

-0-

"So, what you are saying that these…um, Derens, now kill people?" Hailey said, sitting at the edge of a bench, looking at the Drens who had explained to her all about the Derens. She didn't know how long but she could assume more than hours. "They...they changed, and they took people who ended up dead."

Feron nodded.

"What I don't understand is why haven't they killed me when the found me?"

"Because you are a female human." Feron explained, and then he added when he noticed Hailey's confusion. "The leader of the tribe needs a wife. Derens and Humans are compatible."

Hailey looked surprised and was not sure how to react at that either. But she was sure she didn't want to marry the leader of the tribe. Then her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a vwoshing noise. She whipped her head and couldn't help but smile in relief as she watched the TARDIS materialising right in front of her.

The Doctor popped his head over the doors and smiled brightly when he saw her. "Hailey!"

"Yes!" Hailey couldn't help but quickly rush inside the TARDIS and sigh of relief, feeling much safer. She had been scared during this trip, and especially when she was kidnapped and got a wound. Then she froze when she saw Cav and Lup in front of her. But she didn't say anything.

"Well, all aboard!" The Doctor called to the dwarves a few minutes later. He had explained to the dwarves what was happening and about to happen. Then he dropped the Drens and the Sextokas off at a safe place where they could live peacefully. Hailey could have sworn after that, she had noticed a hint of guilt. Something happened, but she didn't dare to ask. The Doctor had took her to the med bay, healing her wounds fast in less than an hour. And after that, he told her to change clothes. Then, they went back to the console room.

"Could you please take me back to London?" Hailey asked. She had been waiting for this, ever since she stepped inside the TARDIS. She had already accepted that the Doctor was real, and he had come to her universe.

The Doctor didn't answer but instead he just pulled levers and worked on the console. The whole room shook just a bit and then stopped. Hailey watched the Doctor who gestured the doors, but he didn't seem to be looking at her. But Hailey was too focused on the opening doors and smiled in relief when she saw London. Her home.

"It was nice meeting you Doctor," Hailey said, glancing over her shoulder. "Really. I should be going. Have to look for my dad." If she really looked at the Doctor closely, she would have saw he looked even more guiltier. "Thanks." She walked out of the TARDIS, and then watched as the box faded in front of her eyes.

She shook her head and walked through the London streets. Just as she was about to turn around the corner, she suddenly bumped into someone. Knocking her to the ground. She rubbed her bum, and looked up.

Then she looked even more confused when she saw who she bumped into.

It was the Doctor. Here he was, same as she remembered him. Except he was wearing that green coat, and a red bowtie.

"Oh I'm sorry," the Doctor helped her up.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey frowned. _I thought the Doctor left to his universe._

The Doctor frowned, a bit offended.

Hailey quickly noticed, realising that she was impolite and how she sounded. That wasn't really her unless she was in stress, but she wasn't…then again, maybe she was. She flushed in embarrassment. "Oh. I'm sorry, forgive me."

The Doctor gave her a half-smile, understanding it. "No problem."

Hailey nodded, deciding not to ask. It wasn't her business and she was rather worried about her dad. _Maybe the Doctor wanted to see London again,_ she thought. She shook her head. "I have to go. Goodbye." She walked off, hoping to see her dad back home, and if he wasn't there and she still hadn't found him, she was calling the police, even though she refused to think that her dad was kidnapped or killed. _No_, she thought determinedly. _That did NOT happened. He's just at home, waiting for me. Maybe he was drunk or on a date or something or traffic._

What she didn't realize was that the Doctor was looking at her with no recognition but confusion. He shook his head before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, a note. Not a chapter. But a message**

I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a chapter but I thought saying this. I know I haven't been updating this well due to my real life. Well, that's the first reason. The Second one is...well.

You guys deserve an explanation.

I guess I should mention that I started writing "Accidentally" fanfic in the beginning of June. And I publish the story in August. And fans have told me that my grammar is not yet improve, so I looked for a beta-reader. I found one and we talk a bit, and I told her about a future fanfic I'll publish somewhere between July-August. We did do it advance, me writing and my awesome beta-reader with her amazing skills fixing my grammar. But my beta-reader is busy, and the next chapter (Chapter 7) is already written. But still not proof-read.

So most of the reason why I hadn't update besides real life is because if I update quicker, then we would stop the story till Chapter 6. I didn't really have time to look for a beta-reader, and I use the phone all the time instead of a laptop.

Sorry.

Now I got a new room, and I have sticky notes and organized them. Also schedules of fanfic to update. (Though most of my fanfics are going to be HIATUS) I scheduled Accidentally to be updated on Friday (My timezone), which is today. But I really don't know when I'll update Accidentally with the actual chapter. I really don't much have time to look for a beta-reader, but I am trying my best.

I'd be happy if you guys have suggestions or if any of you want to be my beta-reader. We'll chat first!


End file.
